Feel
by mxxntears
Summary: Nico odiaba muchas cosas, entre ellas se encontraba ser observado, pero de la misma manera en que odiaba muchas cosas, había ciertas cosas él amaba y una de ellas era ser sentido. En otras palabras, Nico di Angelo amaba ser sentido por Vee Rousseau.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

Narración.

—Diálogo.

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

« _pensamientos o frases que se dijeron_ »

 **Aclaraciones y advertencias:** la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, como dije anteriormente, pertenecen a Rick Riordan. OC. Las edades de ciertos personajes serán cambiadas, mientras que la orientación sexual de Nico di Angelo en ningún momento será cambiada aunque en ciertas escenas se demuestre lo contrario. La historia será narrada por ambos personajes.

 **Summary:** Nico odiaba muchas cosas, entre ellas se encontraba ser observado, pero de la misma manera en que odiaba muchas cosas, había ciertas cosas él amaba y una de ellas era ser sentido. En otras palabras, Nico di Angelo amaba ser sentido por Vee Rousseau.

* * *

 **I**

Nico

* * *

«— _Padre_ — _había dicho Nico mientras observaba fijamente los oscuros y fríos ojos de Hades_ — _, quiero volver al Campamento Mestizo_ ».

Nico no pudo evitar recordar la expresión en el rostro de su padre cuando le comentó que deseaba regresar al Campamento Mestizo. Nunca antes había visto el rostro de Hades tan sereno y tan frío a la vez, pero Nico había planeado durante meses su regreso a la superficie, su regreso al campamento y él sabía que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

Luego de la batalla contra Gea había decidido quedarse en el campamento mestizo por sus amigos –y por cierto hijo de Apolo qué, aunque le constará admitir, le revolvía las entrañas–, pero un año después, cuando empezaba a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar y el resto de los campistas lo trataban como a un miembro de la familia mestiza, su padre lo había arruinado.

Seguramente su padre guardaba un poco de culpa dentro de sí porque en ningún momento de su conversación intentó oponerse. Pero al final Nico sabía qué, aunque su padre le hubiera dado un "no" por respuesta, siempre se marcharía del Inframundo, no por algo su padre le recordaba que era tan terco como una vez lo había sido su madre.

Su madre..., esa mujer que en algún momento de su vida fue arrebatada de su memoria y luego devuelta a base de sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Una foto de ella habitada en uno de los bolsillos de su inseparable chaqueta, justo al lado de su corazón.

Él se detuvo.

Únicamente para chequear si la fotografía de su madre continuaba ahí y no había quedado entre el desorden que había causado al desmontar su habitación, suspiró con alivio al saber que ésta continuaba ahí, al igual que las palabras de su padre.

« _Pero dime, Nico, ¿por qué deseas volver al campamento luego de tres años?_ »

« _¿Por qué?_ »se repitió Nico dentro de sí mismo, él sabía que todo tenía una causa, algo por el qué suceder. Pero él no estaba seguro del por qué deseaba volver al campamento y por esa razón dejó la pregunta de su padre en el aire, hasta volverse polvo en el torno para que las pequeñas partículas de la preguntaba se filtraran por sus oídos hasta llegar a su cerebro.

¿Por qué deseaba volver al campamento sí sabía que todo había cambiado? ¿Por qué deseaba volver al campamento sí sabía que la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban en Nueva Roma, continuando su vida? ¿ _Por qué, por qué, por qué_?

Pero había otra pregunta navegando por el cerebro de Nico; « _¿por qué el Campamento Mestizo, y no Nueva Roma?_ » Sabía que la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban ahí, en Nueva Roma, pero también sabía que él no quería ir ahí, él quería ir al Campamento Mestizo, ése lugar en donde –luego de mucho tiempo– se sintió aceptado.

Cerró el cierre de la mochila para echársela al hombro, estiró su brazo para tomar el gorro verde que Annabeth personalmente le había tejido y regalado en su cumpleaños N° 17. Le echó una última mirada a la que durante tres largos y exhaustos años fue su habitación, antes de sumergirse en una nube de oscuridad.

Mientras parpadeaba para alejar la oscuridad de sus ojos, el árbol de Thalía se cernía ante él. Sintió un hormigueo en la boca del estómago por que _a)_ luego de tanto tiempo, al fin estaba en el campamento y _b)_ sus viajes a través de las sombras habían mejorado.

Se recargó en el tronco del árbol de Thalía, mientras observaba el campamento con sus luces apagadas, a excepción de unas cuántas antorchas afuera de las cabañas y la Cabaña de Apolo misma, Nico presentía que si no apartaba la vista de la brillante y llamativa cabaña, terminaría con una ceguera permanente, la cual no era para nada su idea.

Tomó con fuerza uno de los tirantes de su mochila negra de viajes, mientras pensaba que ya iba siendo hora de bajar de la colina y buscar a Quirón en la Casa Grande, para informarle de su llegada y de su estadía permanente en el Campamento Mestizo.

Se enderezó para luego estirarse un poco y sacudir sus vaqueros, estaba dispuesto a bajar la colina cuando algo duro se estrelló con fuerza contra su rostro.

Lo último que vio fue un par de pajaritos esqueléticos volando alrededor de su cabeza y los rizos castaños de un chico que a leguas se notaba que era más corpulento y mayor que él, antes de desmayarse y golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.


End file.
